


Spilling Beans

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, ShikaIno - Freeform, by accident, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If you've got anything to say, why don't you just say it?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilling Beans

The moment they stepped out of the Hokage's Administration building, Ino narrowed her eyes at Shikamaru's form in her periphery.

 

"If you've got anything to say, why don't you just say it?"

 

Shikamaru didn't reply and yet continued to follow her as she made the turn to the hospital. After the post-mission report, Tsunade told her that no matter how small, her injuries had to be reported. And that she would hang the Yamanaka heiress if she even thought about healing herself before she got the say-so from the medics.

 

Ino crossed her arms. He wasn't ignoring her per se. Growing up with him, being his teammate during her genin days, meant that she had to learn how to communicate with him, even in complete silence, and most especially without having to resort to her clan abilities, if she was ever going to survive with him. So she knew that the moment she stepped in the Hokage's office earlier fresh from her mission, that he wanted to tell her off. The glint in his eye and the slight change of his frown by a degree were small hints. This silence was also him telling her he was too annoyed at her. Maybe even angry that she hadn’t been careful.

 

Ino was a kunoichi valued for her family's intelligence gathering. It wouldn't be a surprise that her father had taught her very early on that everyone had facial and non-verbal cues. Even shinobi (especially shinobi) (most _especially_ shinobi) who had been trained to keep secrets from the moment they set foot in the Academy could not get rid of habits, emotions and reactions. However miniscule, Ino had been conditioned to observe, read, analyze and interpret in a moment. It took a lot of focus and mental strain but she found herself, at a ripe age of twenty three, to be one of the best her clan has produced in their entire history. Having been one of the first people to be her test subjects, Shikamaru's facade was rarely a mystery to her.

 

"Stop following me like some stalker," she mumbled loud enough for him to be the only one to hear.

 

She heard him huff in his 'I'm-so-full-of-myself' bravado and she glared ahead.

 

He did this all the time whenever she comes back from a mission not involving him. She knew he was doing it because of the older ShikaInoChou's overprotective instructions. Chouji did the same but he was not around in the Village today. She missed her other best friend but she didn’t have the energy to deal with either of them right now. She finished her mission. She got back (albeit two weeks late from the original plan. But that was complicated classified missions for you. Nothing new there.). She got a few scratches. _Who cares?_ She wasn't some princess who needed babysitting. She was a top rate kunoichi of Konohagakure. She had killed men with her bare hands and had worn poisons on her lips. She was fine.

 

They never listened.

 

What she wouldn't give to just go straight home for a hot bath and a full eight hours of sleep before she worked the flower shop tomorrow.

 

 

She waved her goodbye when Hinata finally let her go. The hospital was so busy today they needed the firstborn Hyuuga's help and Ino managed to get out before the sun set.

 

She turned and stretched long pale arms up high, releasing a satisfying groan as she did so. She was feeling slightly better now that she got most injuries healed. She would do the rest herself, she told Hinata. When Hinata argued, she simply said that Hinata was needed by other people worse off. Plus she really wanted to get out of there already. Hinata, the angel that she was, let her off.

 

She cocked one eye open when she felt him staring.

 

"Hm?"

 

She stared back at him and he dropped the cigarette he'd been smoking and crushed it under his foot. He picked it up and threw it inside the bin beside him and he pulled himself away from the tree he had been leaning on.

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, miffed. "I went to see the medics already. **_I'm fine!_** Go tell Tsunade-sama she doesn't need to send out people for me. Kami, you're annoying."

 

Still the Nara didn't answer and stared blankly at her.

 

"Don't you have better things to do?"

 

He blinked and she threw her hands up and left him in the dust.

 

"Whatever!"

 

She huffed and marched home to the apartment she just started renting a few months ago when her Dad found out she had been sleeping with Genma. It wasn't a big deal. Just some one night only’s that happened whenever both of them felt like it. Her Dad didn't appreciate that and nearly choked the jounin to death. This was her way of rebelling for her rights, she supposes. Petty, but her parents needed to know she wasn't some child anymore.

 

That was probably why Shikamaru followed her home. She would have slammed the door in his face but he had strolled in like he owned the place and planted himself on her couch and started to nap.

 

She wanted to throw him and the couch out but she was too tired and she got a really nice couch. Plus one of her precious earrings might have been stuck in there somewhere.

 

So instead she left him there and went to take a long bath.

 

When she got out, refreshed, healed and dressed in her PJs (boxer shorts and one of her Dad's old shirts), she got ice cream from the fridge, a spoon and the remote of the TV from the counter.

 

She glared at Shikamaru's sleeping form and smirked after. She sat on his lap forcefully and hummed as she started flipping through channels.

 

The man had yelped and growled but did not complain.

 

"Ooooh!" Ino interestedly said as she came upon one of the stupid soaps Shikamaru loathed. That sould make him annoyed enough to leave, she thought, patting herself in the back mentally. She leaned back to get comfortable and heard Shikamaru groan in protest. She ignored him and started eating the frozen treat.

 

After a few minutes into the show, she felt Shikamaru take the pint of ice cream and the spoon from her and eat some. He gave it back right after.

 

Halfway through the program, they had passed the treat back and forth mindlessly that it was all gone.

 

When Shikamaru passed it to her and she dug in to find no pressure again the spoon, she looked down and wailed in surprise. "Ehh?! Shikamaru! You took the last spoonful!"

 

"I did."

 

"But this is my ice cream! My couch! My apartment and my lousy soap!" She angrily proclaimed and started hitting his chest. "Get me more ice cream from the store!"

 

Shikamaru stuck his tongue out to her petulantly. "No."

 

“You gotta!”

 

“No.”

 

"Get out!"

 

"No."

 

She bristled and threw the spoon at him, earning a satisfying cry in pain and she loomed over him as he clutched his nose with eyes shut tight.

 

"That's what you get for barging into someone's home and taking up the couch and eating all their ice cream!" She pulled on his ponytail and he growled in pain again. "You annoying Pineapple head!"

 

_"Ow! Owowow!"_

 

She pulled harder and smack a fist on his head. Not enough to cause damage. Just a petty blow enough for him to know she was mad.

 

" ** _Ow_** , Ino stop!"

 

She didn't listen and repeated her actions.

 

**_"OW!"_ **

 

Shikamaru sat up, looking mad and ready to fight back. He grabbed her wrists and scowled, "you troublesome woman!"

 

She pulled from his grip but he didn't let go. "If I'm so troublesome, why don't you just leave?!"

 

"Some people worry for you but you don't care!" He spat out vehemently, his hold on her bordering to painful and she flinched. "Some of us were worried sick when you don't come home on time and when you come back injured and when you don't eat right and when you're fucking a big prick! But _nooooo_! Yamanaka Ino does what she wants the way she wants it and fuck it if people get hurt and worry! I'm Ino! I can act as reckless and childish and as irresponsible as I want!"

 

He lets her go and exhales a short breath and smiles sarcastically. "That's what I get for loving a selfish woman!"

 

He gets up and starts to leave but Ino grabs his hand with two soft ones and Shikamaru looks up in surprise.

 

Absolute shock was in her face. He didn't think she held his hand on purpose. He looked away from her eyes and to her hands.

 

Ino bruised easy and he could have kicked himself as he saw his handprints on her small wrists. He was sure that by tomorrow they would be covered in fast purple bruises.

 

"Shika..." She managed to say in a soft whisper. Her hands trembled. "Shika, do you... you love me? Is... Are… are you serious?"

 

Shikamaru pulled back his arm hard enough that she easily loses her hold on him.

 

No point keeping it now. Him and his big mouth, really.

 

"Just forget it."

 

He got out of there faster than she could response but he still hears her tinkling laughter trail after him.

_Dammit._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted ShikaIno in a long time, or generally have only been posting shit lately because, well, I'm trying to stop being so sad all the time and get rid of the writer's block. It hasn't really worked yet but I owe some people some updates and you can't get out of a rut without doing anything so...
> 
> Still part of my joint work with tsubasa_1742 for Confessions of Love.


End file.
